A Journey In To The Unknown
by Cheesyninja122
Summary: This is my first ever fan fic so if there are mistakes i'm sorry. In this a guy from LA is transported to the world of the 100, with knowledge of said world from watching the show in our time. I have no idea where i am going with this story and i'm just kinda doing this cos i'm bored so, i'll see how it goes. i will accept ideas if people want to give me them. hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The 100 Fan Fic first draft

Chapter 1

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Gunshots filled the air. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* As each target popped up, I shot it back down, hitting dead centre almost every time. *BANG* BANG* 2 more went down. I felt a sense of power surge through me with each shot. I ignored the feeling of eyes on me, the 4 guys who stood behind me with their eardefenders, watching me closely. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* The last 3 targets dropped. A cheer rose from the group behind me as I removed my ear defenders and turned to them with a grin. Jonesy walked up to meet me half way, slapping a hard pat on my back with a "Damn good shooting". I winced from the touch, my bruises from my final fight in the Mixed Marshal Arts tournament last weekend beginning to throb once more. The others crowed round shouting congratulations and praise. "Damn good shooting" Jonesy repeated "With skills like those, you might as well become a secret agent". "Ha" I cried, "From what i know, most of the secret agent stuff is desk work, and seems boring as hell. Besides, the CIA wouldn't want to take a guy like me on, I'm too honerable". A laugh echoed between us as we began to leave the shooting range, all talking about my shooting skills or the unlikely prospect of joining the CIA. "Who's up for a drink?" Jonesy said in his loud voice. The others put forward their approval, but I shook my head. "I would, but i got an early shift at the hotel tomorrow" I explained. "Aww come on" Jonesy whined, "Just one, please". "I'll end up having 6 'just ones' before the end of the night, you know that" I shot back. Jonesy sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you've got to next week" "I'll do my best, you know how busy work can be". Jonesy hmmpfed and left the foyer, followed by the other guys, who all left with "See ya!"s. I went into the locker room, grabbed my coat and returned to the foyer. I grabbed 6 mags from behind the counter, and put $80 in the register. It was certainly a perk to be good friends with the owner of the range, with the discount and being allowed to 'borrow' the guns. I put 3 of the mags in the inside pockets of my coat, and the another 2 in the hidden pocket of my jumper underneath. It always paid to not have it all easily accessible for people. I then lipped a mag into the pistol, and wedge it in my trouser waist band.

I stepped out into the cold January night, looking up immediatly to see a couple stars just visible in the light polluted sky. I grabbed the key to the range from my coat pocket, locked the door, and began my journey home through the jungle of concrete buldings. My apartment was quite far from the shooting range, almost 7 or so blocks, but for me, it was a walk in the park. I turned into the first alley, vaulting over the bins and other debris in the way. I sprinted past Mr. McJenkins, smoking his cigarette in the dull light of his back door light. I startled 3 different cats as I made my way through the maze of back alleys and drive ways, turning left and right and left again. I was almost in the penultimate alley when I saw it. It was unlike anything i had ever seen. I stepped cautiously towards it, trying to decide what it was. It was an orb, pulsing with a bright white light, with flashes of green and brown. A couple of times, I thought i saw an image of a forest appear, but only for a split second, before the white returned. I took another step closer, still puzzling it over. Suddenly,it began to pulse faster. I stopped where I was, unable to move, neither towardds it, nor away. The pulsing continued to speed up, increasing in both speed and intensity. The orb even seemed to be growing in size. It had originally been only the size of a bascket ball, but now it was the size of a large beach ball. Wait, no, it wasn't growing, it was coming towards me! Panic gripped my chest as the orb continued its torturously slow advancement. Fear had turned my legs to lead, as I was rooted to the floor. Unable to move the orb was soon right infront of me before the light engulfed me. I sheilded my eyes from it as I felt myself be pulled forwards by some unseen force.

My head was swimming, the way it usually did when I was very drunk during a night out with Jonesy and the guys. I feltlike I was floating on air, as if I had suddenly become a cloud or died and gone to heaven. The feeling lasted for ages, Perhapse I had died and gone to heaven. I was jerked downwards, the sudden realisation that I was falling hitting my like a slegehammer. I immediatly missed the floating feeling as I plummeted through the whiteness. It seemed to go on forever, falling and falling. The last thing I remembered was the mud suddenly meeting me, as i smacked into the ground.

Chapter 2

Pain. That was all i felt. That was all i could focus on. I opened my eyes to a canopy of green leaves and yellow sunlight streaming through them. I raised my hand to shield my eyes, the way I had from the orb. The Orb! I quickly jumped up onto my feet. Too qickly. the feeling to vomit was so strong that I fell to my knees, my hands holding me up. The orb had taken me some where. I glanced around warily, seeing trees all around. I slowly rose to me feet once more, taking in this new scenery.I had only ever once been in a forest, with my grand parents in Germany. I had played in the forests behind their village, pretending to hunt deer and scavenge for mushrooms. My brother had managed to eat some poisoned mushrooms, after which he was ill for almost a week. Internally, I grinned at the memory. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed the crack of a twig nearby. I spun round, trying to figure out where the sound came from. I kept scanning the tree line around me, to see what had made the noise.

Out of no where 4 guys with guns appeared aiming in my direction, the foremost shouting for me to go to my knees. My first instinct was to reach for my pistol, but then I realised the futility of the action, so I raised my hands quickly and went to my knees. The men quickly surrounded me, with the guy who had shouted in front of me. As I looked up, I saw the barrel of an assault rifle, with a furious wielder staring at me with suspicion playing in his eyes. For some odd reason I felt like I had seen him from somewhere, but i couldnt quite put my finger on it. I had little time to think on it before the guys started asking questions: "who are you?" he demanded, shoving the gun closer to my face. When I didn't answer immediatly, he jammed the gun into my forehead, saying in an even more demanding tone "I said who are you?!" I stared at him before, jumping out of my stupor. "My name is Adam" I said as calmly as I could, despite the pounding of my chest. "Are you a grounder?". The next question took me aback. "I.. I.. umm...no. no. I'm not a-a grounder" I managed to stammer out, I had a bad feeling about this whole scenario, and it felt too surreal to be true. Maybe I was dreaming? "I don't belive you", the guy once more jabbed me with the gun. "Bellamy" one of the other guys said. He had a blue jacket on and denim jeans. He seemed to not be comfortable to be holding the gun at all, let alone pointing it at me. "I don't think he is" he said, lowering his gun. "Who else would he be?" Bellamy shot back. "He's out here on his own, and he isn't one of the hundred.". The revelation hit my like a slug in the stomach, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I had always dreamed of going into a TV show, but now it had happened, I wished it hadn't. I decided it would be best to try not to interfere too much, and let the events plan out like they did in the show. I was brought back to the situation at hand by the raised voices of Bellamy, and by my guess, Finn. "Look at the way he's dressed, he doesn't look like a grounder" Finn was saying to a still suspitious looking Bellamy. "He can't be a grounder". "How can you be sure?" Bellamy countered "He isn't one of us thats for sure". "I say we just kill him, then he is no longer a problem", said one of the guys from behind me, as he pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of my head. "No!" shouted Finn, taking a step forwards, towards me and the other guy. "I say we take him back to camp and question him there. The grounders could easily pick us off when we are just standing around here.". Finn turned to Bellamy, seeing what he thought. I guessed the others were too, from the way bellamy's eyes darted around. After what seemed like hours, as Bellamy held my life in his hands, he finally came to a decision: "Fine, spacewalker, but if he causes any trouble, or kills anyone, it's on you." With the last part he gestured to Finn in an acusing way. "Get him up, and tie his hands" I was hauled to my feet by the guys either side of me, as Finn pulled a length of rope out of his pocket, and bound my hands. He did so carefully, trying not too be too loose, but not too tight that it would hurt. "Alright, let's move" called Bellamy, who had already began to make his way between the trees, in the oppisite direction to where they had come from. I was shoved in his direction by one of the guys, the other following ahead with bellamy. Finn, walked just behind, occasionally looking back to make sure we weren't followed, by grounders I guessed.

The walk back to camp took longer than I had thought, though that was probably because we ran into some tracks which Finn thought were a trap, but one of the guys, who was called Sterling, thought were real. After a long arguement, Finn won out, saying it would be better to get rid of the tracks, so no one else get tricked by them. We came up on the camp before I even realised it was there. I suddenly noticed that there was a wall in front of us, looming over us, with a gate that could be pulled away to reveal an entrance. The wall was made up of wood, bits of metal and even small bits of rock thrown in the mix. Along the top were sentries, though there were not many. One of them had shouted for someone to open the gate. A couple calls of "Get Clarke, Bellamy's back"could be heard, and a few people ran into the ain strong hold of the camp. I hadn't realised how big the dropship really was until I saw it in real life. It was almost 4 stories high, and the door in front, covered by a red tarp, was 4 metres wide and almost took up the whole 1st story, from what I could see. I knew that there were 2 more stories above the ground floor,and that the 100 had held a grounder on the top floor, torturing him to tell them about the other grounders. I would need to be careful not to end up in that position.

People looked up from where they sat as we made are way through the camp. We walked past a few make shift tents, with people sitting outside. I could hear two people having a little alone time in one of the tents. Everyone who looked stared at me and my bound hands. Finn had had Sterling take off my coat when I had said I was hot, but had not found the magazines in it. We also past a few wood huts, which I remmebered in one episode had been where they stored their ood. I would have to remind them to be careful around the cooking fires. We came up to the foot of the drop ship ramp, where 3 women were standing, one with blonde hair and a seemingly authoratitive aura around her, a brunette who seemed quite a bit younger than the other two, but with a steely look on her face, and one with raven black hair and a red jacket on. I knew that these were Clarke Griffin, leader of the 100 along with Bellamy, Ocatavia Blake, Bellamy's younger sister and a bit of a wild heart after living under the floor for 16 years on the Ark, and Raven Reyes, youngest ever zero-G engineer aboard the Ark and one of the 2 people who had joined the hundred who weren't strictly criminals. She had come down afterwards in a pod she fixed up herself, with the help of Council memeber (and Clarke's mother), Abby Griffin.

Sterling shoved me to a kneeling postition in front of them as Finn and Bellamy stepped forward. Clarke was the first to speak "Who is this? They don't looklike a grounder, and why is he bound?". Bellamy was the one to answer "We don't know who he is, or where he came from. he hasn't really talked much, though he caught on to our names pretty quick. He also seemed to not know what a grounder was when I first asked him. Space walker thought it was best to bring him back for questioning." Clarke nodded before pushing past Bellamy and Finn, to come and crouch down in front of me. She looked into my eyes and asked "So, whats your name?" "Adam" I replied and felling a sudden burst of courage I added, "I would shake your hand, but its not too easy for me right now" I showed her my hands, "I do understand though, your suspision, I mean. Random guy found out in the forest. Personally, I wouldn't have brought me here but you know." I shrugged. I saw Sterling's shadow rise behind me but Clarke's hand stopped him, "Its ok, he's just nervous." She said, as Sterling lowered his gun. "Take him inside, to the 3rd floor. I'll come up and question him shortly." Then she adressed the crowd which had suddenly sprung up behind me, which must have formed when I was paraded through the camp, "Don't you lot have work to do?" She called in a loud voice. A mad scramble followed as people hurried to get back to their stations. I was led into the dropship by Bellamy and Sterling. Finn and Raven went off together whilst Octavia and Clarke walked off to another part of the camp.

After some time, and alot of effort, since Bellamy and Sterling didn't want to unbind my, I finally crawled through the top hatch of the drop ship, on to the 3rd floor. The seats had been moved out, leaving behind a wide area to work in. Monty and Jasper were in a corner, clearly oblivious to the commotion outside. Bellamycalled out to them "You two, you had any luck on getting the radio back up?". Monty called back "not really, but I have some ideas of what we could do". Japser got to his feet after seeing me. "Who's that?" he's said, gesturing. "He says his name's Adam. We don't know anything else about him though." Sterling replied "We don't even know whether he's a grounder or not". Monty and jasper stared at me as Bellamy told Sterling to tie me to one of the pipes that ran along the ceiling.

Bellamy then left to look at the defenses, leaving Sterling to watch me till Clarke got there. I had no idea how much time had past before Clarke popped her head through the hatch in the floor, closely followed by Octavia, but my legs were aching and my wrists had been rubbed raw by the rope. I hadn't slept much when I was back home, and I hadn't had much chance here either, so I was barely awake when Clarke stepped in front of me. Her eyes roamed over my body, as if looking for something. I just stared back, before darting my eyes to Sterling, who was lounging on a box with his rifle across his knee, then to Octavia who was looking at me with a mix of suspision and curiosity, and once more back to Clarke, who had finished her evaluation and was now looking coldly into my eyes. "So, you say your name is Adam?" She began. I nodded. "and you say you aren't a grounder?" Once more i nodded, unsure of what to actually tell them, so I kept my mouth shut. Clarke crossed her arms "Not so talkative now are you". I glanced at Sterling, then to Jasper and Monty who had stopped their work to watch. Clarke turned to look at them each in turn before returning her glare to me. "Fine" She said, glancing over her shoulder quickly before continuing. "Monty, Jasper, you need some fresh air and something to eat, you too Sterling." She gestured to the hatch. Monty and jasper shared a look before rising and heading lower down. Sterling looked as if he was about to argue, but a warning glance from Octavia halted him. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with Bellamy's sister, especially once she starts her training. I reminded my self not to tell them about the future though, everything must occur in as close proximity to the timeline as possible. When they had gone Clarke looked at me again, eyes as steely as the walls around us. "You feeling like talking a bit more now?" Her voice was ice. Octavia stepped up next to Clarke, her eyes almost as wince inducing as Clarke's, but the curiosity was still there. "You wouldnt beleive me if I told you who I really am and where I'm from" I stated simply. Clarke lowered her arms and advanced on me, bringing her face close to mine. "Try me" she rasped. I sighed. "My name is Adam Peace, and I am a 21 year old from Los Angeles. I was born in the year 2000, give or take 100 years ago by my calculations. I know what this is, I know what has happened, and I know who you are." Octavia's eyes widened, but Clarke wasn't convinced. "Come on, I could have come up with something better. What were you doing in the forest, how do you know english, are you here to spy on us?" I looked at Clarke wearily, "You are Clarke griffin, around 17 years old. Your mother is Abby Griffin, a council member on the Ark and your father was Jake Griffin, chief engineer. He found a flaw in the Ark's design that would take months to fix. However, when he threatened to tell the Ark populous, Chancellor Jaha, Jake's friend had him executed and you imprisoned." Clarke looked at me, horror written all over her face. Octavia just looked stunned, unsure of how to process what just happened.

Clarke still hadn't found her voice, so Octavia spoke up: "How do you know that?" she asked warily, eyes screwed up in suspision. "The grounders are watching you, but I found out another way." I locked her eyes with mine. "This, for me is a story, something that shouldn't be real. I was on my way home when I saw a bright orb. It engulfed me, and brought me here. That's when Finn and Bellamy found me." I explained. Clarke had fallen to her knees, still staring at me. A sudden flood of pity washed through me. "I'm sorry Clarke. It was the simplest way I could prove to you that I'm not an enemy" I said in a low voice. I tried to move, but Clarke moved back slightly, shrinking from my movements, before the rope pulled me back. Octavia knelt beside Clarke, putting her arms around her, and guided her to the corner where a mattress was laying. Octavia returned suddenly, with almost unnatural speed. She put a knife to my throat, where a breath caught. "How can I trust you?" .Her voice was barely above a whisper. I felt a small trickle of blood roll down my neck and into my shirt. I gulped, my adam's apple just missing the blade. "You can't, can you? I'm a stranger in this world, and you can't trust anything down here or you will die. Kill or be killed is the law of the land." The blade pressed closer into my skin, drawing more blood. "However," I said. "I know a bit about the grounders. Who they are, what they're like." The blade moved back a bit, so I threw cation to the wind. "and I know of their names" I whispered, "For example...Lincoln" Octavia was thrown off by that, she took a step back from me, lowering the blade. "I won't say anything to the others" I promised, "All I want to do is get home, or figure out how to at least." Octavia nodded, though she still looked a little startled. She reached up and cut the rope holding my hands together. I dropped to the floor, my legs buckling under me due to their weakness, and I crumpled to the floor, wincing as I hit as I hit steel. Octavia hurried to help me up, lifting one of my arms over her shoulders and pulling me to another mattress, on the other side of the room from where Clarke lay. I realised there could have been a simpler way of doing it, and a less painful one for Clarke. as Octavia lowered me on the mattress I said drowsily "I wouldn't mind some food" Octavia smiled, "I'll find you some in a bit, but first you clearly need some rest. I'll also get Clarke to have a look at your wrists" she said gesturing to the flaking, red rings around the base of my hands. "Thank you" I said, smiling slightly, but then the smile faded "I'm sorry about Clarke, that had not been how I wanted this to go down, but I needed to prove that I wasn't the enemy, and she wasn't listening". Octavia seemed a little more relaxed after the apology, she patted my arm, "Its fine... I think. She'll get over it. Things have just been stressful since Murphey happened. Murphey was bas-" I raised my hand to stop her, "I know who Murphey is. He's a bit of a jackass to be honest with you, but he's also unstable and dangerous, be careful of him." I warned. "He's no longer here, Clarke said that her and Bellamy banished him" Octavia explained. "But still" I said, "It's best to be alert". Octavia once more patted my arm. "You get some rest", she said, "I'll have some food for when you wake up" She rose to leave. I watched her go, before turning to face the roof of the drop ship, lined with pipes and bits of tarp. What had I gotten myself into now? That was my last thought before the exaustion of the past 24 hours caught up with me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"What the hell Octavia?" someone was shouting, but i couldn't recognise the voice, "we have no idea who this guy is and you just cut him free like that?" the someone wasn't happy at all. "his name is adam and he is 21 years old. he's from Los Angeles, and he was born in the year 2000." someone else replied, "he isn't a grounder and he certianly isn't dangerous, at least not right now". i slowly opened my eyes, hoping that no one would notice. through my half shut eyes i saw bellamy, red faced from the shouting, looming over Octavia, who was simply looking at her brother as if he were a complete idiot. Just behind them was Clarke, standing next to Finn and Raven. They, like me, were simply observing the shouting match between the blake siblings, though raven seemed a little tense, due to finn's proximity to Clarke. "do you really believe that? How is he here then? where is Los Angeles or what ever it is? how did he know about Clarke and her family?" Clarke tense slightly at the last question, but hid her reaction well. "he clearly has been spying on us, or been sent here by the grounders as an agent in our camp." The veins in Bellamy's fore head looked as if they would explode at any minute. Octavia stood her ground. "he said he knew who the grounders were, and what they are like. he even offered to help us fight them. why would he do that if he was working for them?". At this point Bellamy threw his hands in the air, before turning around and launching a kick at the ladder down to the rest of the dropship. Ocravia looked at Clarke, Finn and Raven. Raven and Clarke had faces of suspicion whilst Finn seemed to have something else entirely. He was the first to break the silence "what do you mean, he offered to help fight the grounders?". He seemed almost angry. "he said 'i know a bit about the grounders, who they are what theyre like'. he seemed to know what he was talking about." Octavia replied. Finn still looked angry. Raven spoke up," well guys, if you have questions, nows the time to ask him" she nodded her head in my direction. i fully opened my eyes and rose from the bed, my side hurting from where i had been lying on my gun. All eyes turned to me. Bellamy seemed to almost lunge for me, but Octavia was quicker, getting between us before things got ugly. "hold up there bellamy." she said, both hands raised in front of her, as if calming a wild animal. Bellamy seemed as if he wanted to protest, but then shrunk back, once more throwing a kick in the ladder's direction. i winced as i tried to move my wrists. Looking down, i saw the scabs that had begun to form on the raw skin. Octavia stepped aside, as Clarke, Raven and Finn came across the room, stopping to stand about a metre away. Clarke's face was one of veiled anger, whilst finn did little to hide it. Raven seemed a bit suspicious, but a lot more amiable than the other two. "well, before you start asking quesions, i wanted to apologise to you, Clarke. i didn't mean to freak you out or anything" i said, hoping my tone showed just how sorry i was. Clarke seemed to slacken a bit, like a puppet being loosened on it's strings. Finn was less happy: "didn't mean to freak her out? What were you trying to do, bringing up that kind of memory?" he took an agressive step forward, but was stopped by both Clarke and Raven. "it's alright" Clarke said, visibly annoyed by his outburst. "i accept your apology. i understand that, as you said to Octavia, you were trying to get your message through to me. And you certianly did. You know a lot more than you are letting on. and i have a feeling that you know alot more about all of us than you are letting on, as well." i held back a smile. "i do know bits of people's histories, but not everything." i said, carefully. "though octavia is right, i only want ot help you, if need be, and also simply to get home. so, if there are any more questions, now would be the time to ask."

A silence followed, eventually broken by Bellamy from acroos the room. "how much do you know about the grounders?". This is where i would have to tread carfully, so as not to throw off the time line too much, though my mere presence could cause some fluctuation. "i know a bit about them. I know of their weapons and fighting techniques. i know a little bit about their camps, but not much, and i know a little bit about their heirachy". Hopefully that's not too much. "do they use weapons like guns or explosives?" the question came from Raven, who seemed to be getting less hostile the more the conversation continued. "They don't use anything like that. Really, the most advanced things they use are bows, arrows and horses." i replied. Bellamy snorted. "i wouldn't exactly call that 'advanced'". in my peripharal vision, i saw Octavia roll her eyes. Clarke then spoke up: "what do you mean heirachy?". i almost smiled, as i remembered Clarke and Lexa's kiss. She will get to know the heirachy very well. But i thought it better not to mention that. "The grounders have a leadership, like any culture. The leader is know as the commander, or Heda in their language. i know next to none of it so don't get too suspicious. The grounders beleive that the Heda is chosen by the previous commander's spirit, and so when the commander dies, children from the age of 5-15 are closely observed to see if the Commander's spirit will choose them. The current commander is just over 18, after being chosen at about the age of 10. The commander's word is law, though they have got generals and advisors to assist them. they also should be well trained in combat. i believe the current commander can hold their own against 3 of their most skilled warriors, so i would be especially careful of them." Clarke looked stunned, Finn worried. Bellamy looked as if he would like to pick a fight with her, raven had a similar look on her face and octavia looked as if she was in awe of the commander. "so, are you telling me that we managed to piss off an 18 year old leader, who can beat 3 of her most skilled warriors in combat at the same time, and was chosen by the spirit of the previous leader?" the worry was evident in Finn's voice. i nodded. "jesus Christ" he put his hands on his head in dismay. Raven looked as if she was about to ask another question but i stopped her with a raised hand. "i will answer your question, but first can i have somethign to eat. i haven't eaten for almost 2 days now." i said, ths sudden wave of hunger making me feel weak. "yeah sure" Clarke said, her voice sounding curiously quiet. "we'll go get something to eat now".

As we made our way through the drop ship, people once again looked up with curious faces. Bellamy went off, saying he needed to look at the shooting range, whilst raven said she needed to get to work trying to make some more bullets. Finn just seemed to disappear into thin air. I guessed that he must have been going out into the forest, like he sometimes did. i followed Clarke and Octavia through the camp, until Octvia said she wanted to check something, before going over and climbing the wall. i smiled and winked at her, when she turned to look back. She went bright red when she saw me and looked away sheepishly. Me and Clarke continue to weave through the the camp towards the food huts that we had passed on the way in, i tried my best to ignore the feeling of eyes on me, watching.

We were almost there when someone pushed between Clarke and I, causing me to stumble back. He was flanked by two more guys. I recognised them as being from murphey's gang, before he get banished. "so, you are this new guy in camp." the guy's voice was irritating to listen to. "tell me, you a grounder, or what?". "do i look like a grounder to you?" i stated, matter-of-factly. The guy continued in his irritating, drawling voice, "i don't know never seen a live grounder before, all the ones i've seen had bullet holes in them". He cracked his knuckles, stepping forwards, once again causing me to step back. Everyone around us were staring as the scene unfolded. Clarke looked as if she was oging to intervene but i stopped her with a glance, she seemed annoyed by my actions, but obliged anyway. i looked back at the guy before me. He wasn't very bulky, but he was tall, almost a head and a half taller than me, meaning you had to look up at him to talk to him. That was probably why he was able to be in Murphey's gang in the first place. i noticed a tattoo on his chest, though it looked poorly drawn, and had left bits of his skin scarred from where the artist had made a couple mistakes. i looked up into the guys face, where his nose jutted to one side, most likely from being broken, and where his dull green eyes were glaring down at me. "you going to answer my question or not?" the guys seemed annoyed at being ignored. i decided to show this guy a thing or two. i acrossed my arms across my chest. "i'm not a grounder" i said pointedly, "its obvious to anyone with half a brain cell that i'm not a grounder, so i guess i can excuse you". Anger flashed across his face. "you what?" His back up stepped up either side of me, as the guy advanced once more. "you ain't going to stick around here for very long" the guys spat. "really," i made sure that my face looked amused, "whose going to stop me? You and your little friends?" The other two guys cracked their nuckles as well, i felt myself be pushed back even further. looking around, i saw a huge crowd had formed aorund us, making a ring. "ok then fellas, let's show this joker who's the boss around here." The 'boss' took a swing at my head. i ducked easily, jabbing him in the stomach with me left hand before weaving around him and past the other guys. The groan the guy gave out was music to my ears. Turning to face the three guys, i saw them all get into a fighting stance, though it was obvious none of them had any idea how to realy fight. The middle guy was still cluthcing his ribs with one hand. "you rat bastard" he snarled, "get him lads". his lackeys advanced catiously. The right one, how had a scar across one eye, threw a kick my way, but i easily jumped back out of reach. circling round, the second guys, i full built, blocky dark skinned guy jabbed at my chest. I deflected his arm with one hand and countered with the other, landing a powerful right hook across the guys face. I felt a surge of adrenaline as i watched the pain sweep across his face. i was once more faced with scarface. This time the guy came at me slowly. He began by swinging with his right, which i dunked out of the way with practised ease, before following up with another jab with his left. i sidestepped that one easily as well, but the guy was covering himself well. suddenly i heard a loud shout from one side. "what the hell is going on here?" the crowd went silent as a furious looking bellamy stroded into the make-shift ring, through a gap created by the spectators. "i said, What the hell is going on here?" Bellamy looked around acusingly at the three guys. "we were just..." the tattoo guy trailed off, looking at his buddys for help, who looked back with blank expressions. i stepped up, "they were just welcoming me" i said. From their positions around the ring, the guys looked at me with a mix of anger and fear. "oh, and they were, waht were the words they used, 'showing me who was the boss around here." Bellamy raised his eye brows, as he looked at the guys, two of which were rising form the ground, daring them to deny it. "so, i guess you guys think that, what?, you are the bosses" Bellamy's voice was ice. All of them looked down in disgrace. Bellamy turned to the crowd "don't you have work to do?" he shouted angrily. In a mad scramble everyone fled off to their jobs, many still disgussing the fight in quiet conversations. Clarke stepped passed the attackers, who were making their way towards the dropship, most likely in search of something for their bruises. The way tatoo guys looked at me, i knew this wasn't over. Clarke sidled up to Bellamy, who was still glaring in the agressors' direction. Both of them turned to look at me. "what the hell were you thinking?" Clarke began, but bellamy cut her off "you didn't mention that you could fight?" his eyes were narrowed in scrutiny. "it never came up" i shrugged. "But those guys are always strutting around like they own the place. They had it coming to them." Clarke just looked even more angry. "you didn't have to beat them up?" her voice forceful, emphasising the last three words. "when you told me to stay out of it, i thought you would talk them down or something." Bellamy looked at her in disbelief, "what did you think he as going to do? Those guys were going to have their fight, but you could have stopped them. What could he have done?" he gestured in my direction. Clarke shook her head, "whatever, at least we know that Adam can hold his own in a fight. Now come on, let's get you some food." she started off in the direction of the food huts once more. "you better go then." Bellamy gestured in Clarke's direction. As i went to follow, he grabbed my arm, "you fight well, i only hope that wasn't taught to you by the grounders, for your sake." He let go, and turned away, heading behind the dropship to where i gueesed the shooting range was. I hurried after Clarke, this time feeling people's eyes on me for completly different reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

I took in a deep breath of the forest air. The smell of pines and furs mixing with the smoke from the cooking fires a few metres from where I sat, with Clarke beside me. In front of me on a cicular plate of metal, cut from the hull of the dropship, was a small piece of charred meat, roasted nuts and a few forest berries. Overall, not my favorite meal, but i wolfed it down all the same. Every now and then i would look up, seeing people quickly looking away from me, turning to talk to their companions. The story of my fight was still fresh in everyones minds, and Clarke was still glaring daggers at me every so often. I did my best to ignore her. I considered my position once more. How on earth was i supposed to get back home? Could i get back home? Perhaps I am stuck here, unable to return to my life in LA. Though it hadn't really been much, with my brother living in Britain, refusing to talk to me, and my parents god knows where, i would still miss it. Especially Jonsey and the gang. They had basically become my brothers, my new family, and now I wouldn't get to see them again. Though I was saddened by the thought, i felt it would be better to focus on the task at hand, helping the 100 against the Grounder forces and then looking for a way home.

I was finished off the last of my food and gave the plate back to the girl in the hut. I turned to leave before she caught me by the arm. "Wait!" she said quickly. She looked a little embarassed. She continued "I just wanted to say...that... I wanted to thank you. For what you did." She must have seen the confusion on my face, so she explained, "For standing up to those guys. They have always been dicks to people, especially me and a few of my friends. They thought they were more important because they were with Murphey and Bellamy. But now you've showed them that they aren't untouchable" I nodded, "It's no problem. I have never liked guys like them. They just really piss me off. Glad to have helped" I smiled, which she returned, holding out her hand. "I'm Harper", "Adam" I shook her hand. I then stepped out of the stuffy hut into the cleaner air. Clarke, who had been talking to someone, glanced up at me, her eyes still cold and unforgiving. I really wasn't doing a good job of keeping on her good side. I began to make my way out of the little clearing where people were eating when Clarke stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I took a step back, looking at her with an "oh come on" type of face. She put her hands on her hips, "where do you think you are going?" She demanded. The ever so familiar eyes were once again upon me. I ignored them. "I was going to walk around camp, maybe look at the shooting range Bellamy was talking about." I stated. "You aren't going anywhere with out a guard. After what you did to those guys, I don't want you out of sight of anyone with a gun." Clarke was staring at me, hard, making her point. I raised my hands, sighing. "If it makes you feel better" I relented. Clarke called to one of the guards eating her meal. "Hey, Monroe, come here a second" Monroe looked down at her food longingly, before putting the plate aside and coming over to us. "You are to keep Adam in sight at all times and to stop anything suspicious, understand?" Clarke ordered. "Understood" Monroe said in a montone voice. "Oh, and let Bellamy know that I want a guard in sight of him at all times" Clarke added, to which Monroe nodded.

I turned my back on the food huts, retracing my steps through the camp. It wasn't hard to get back to the dropship, from which i could easily find my way to the shooting range, the sounds of gun shots easily audiable despite the din created by people around the camp. I caught a glipse of tatoo guy, laying down on a metal bed in the drop ship. When he spotted me through the tarp his eyes burned with a passionate anger, before he winced in pain. I smirked and continued on towards the shooting range. Monroe followed easily, never once taking her eyes off me the entire way through the camp.

The shooting range was veiled slightly by some trees that hadn't been moved, low branches covering the range from immediate view of the dropship. It was maybe 15 or so metres, stopping just shy of the wall, with a line of wooden dummies at one end, and posts at the other, creating booth type areas for the shooter to stand in. I saw Bellamy observing three guys shooting. One of them was hitting the target, albiet only just, whilst the other two were shaking so much that they might as well have been leaves in the wind. Bellamy could see this, and did next to nothing to hide his anger. "Come on Guys! What on Earth are you playing at!? The grounders are out there, and they're not going to wait for you to stand there and put 30 shots into them before you kill them. They are going to run up, and cut your dumbass heads off!" Bellamy's voice booming acoss the range. Bellamy glanced in my direction as I walked towards him. "Ok guys, try again" I stopped behind them, Monroe just behind me. Once again, only the one glanced the targets, and Bellamy put his head into his hands. I was about to take a step forwards when Monroe's gun was pressed into my back. "Hey!" I excaimed, drawing the attention of the 3 gunners and Bellamy. "I just want to give some hints, if you trust me enough with a gun" Monroe's gun stayed in place. Bellamy looked confused, "What are you doing?" he asked Monroe. "Clarke said to keep an eye on him, and if he did anything suspicious, stop him." Monroe explained, her gun still pressing into my spine. Bellamy looked from Monroe to me, and back to Monroe."It's ok, Adam isn't going to do anything stupid like try to kill us" He said simply. "Lower the gun" Monroe lowered it, and I stretched my back out, glanceing back to Monroe, who seemed to not notice my cold look. Bellamy looked at me, "What was it you wanted to point out?" I took a step forward and gently took a gun from one of the failing novices. "I know how to fire a gun" I explained, "But it is obvious you guys haven't the faintest clue, no offense" They just looked at me blankly, so I went on. "You guys are facing the target head on, try to turn your body slightly, so you have more stability behind the gun", I raised the rifle to my shoulder, as I had a thousand times before at the range back home. I looked down the sights, talking as I did so, "You look down the barrel of the gun, through the sights" I spied the target at the other end of the range, aiming dead centre, "You breath in carefully, then release slowly before pulling the trigger". I followed my own instructions, the barrel barely moving more than a centimetre. "and fire" I pulled the trigger, the kick hitting my shoulder, the pain nullified by the adreneline surge that I got from firing the gun. The bullet flew straight, hitting the target dead centre, making a perfect hole where it had passed through, before emmbedding itself in the wall behind.

I lowered the gun, handing it back to an awestruck novice before turning to see even more amazed faces. I began to move towards the dropship, the others barely able to react to me as I passed them by. I was a few steps away when Bellamy caught up, followed by Monroe. Bellamy spun me round, staring straight into my eyes. "How do you know how to use a gun?" Bellamy shook me, "How?" I pushed his arms off me. " I learnt from a friend who owns a firing range, Back in Los Angeles." Bellamy shook his head. "No way, you must have been taught by the grounders, how else would you know how to fight like that" He grabbed me again. Monroe looked confused, but I ignored her, focusing on Bellamy. "Are you being stupid, Bellamy? Have you ever seen a Grounder use a gun?" Bellamy threw me against the perimeter wall. "No, but we don't know much about them. Though you seem to know a lot about them. And I am not buying into the fact that you could have been transported here by some magic orb". "I wouldn't believe it myself if i hadn't seen it" I shot back, "Yes i know it's crazy but you've got to believe me". Bellamy just pressed me closer to the wall, our faces almost touching. "And what if i don't?" I had no choice. I grabbed Bellamy's arms, using his weight pressing towards the wall against him. He smacked into the wall, losing his grip on me. Lighting fast, i pulled out my pistol and pressed it to the back of his head, presing him against the wall. "I am not the enemy. If you try to kill me, the grounders will kill you. I have no reason to lie to you. The grounders don't know who i am or what i am doing here, same as you." My mouth was right next to his ear. He was struggling beneath me, so i kept up the pressure. I heard Monroe take a step forwards, so I turned my head to face her, not letting up on Bellamy. "Stand down, Monroe." My ice cold stare freezing her in her tracks. She looked conflicted. I turned my attention back to Bellamy. "Come on, Bell", I used his nickname that only Octavia or those close to him ever used before whispering, "What would emperor Augustus do?" I felt Bellamy freeze agaisnt the wall, processing what i just said. I lowered my gun, and took a step back. Bellamy slowly turned to face me, as if in a trance. His eye locked with mine, "You aren't a grounder, but you aren't from the Ark. Who are you then?" His voice was weak, but got stronger as he spoke. "I am a lost traveller in an unknown world" I replied, "and I, like you have for generations just want to get home." Bellamy's mind was working over time, trying to decide his best option. His desicion was clear with his next move, where he gestured for me to keep the gun, and told Monroe, "Stay with him, for Clarke's sake, but he isn't a threat. Make sure people know that." He turned to me, "You may have my trust, but now you have to earn it from the rest of us, and most importantly, from Clarke". He gestured for me to follow him as we returned to the firing range. "Now, why don't you show us again, how to properly fire a gun."

The next few weeks were a blur, one day melting into the next. I spent my time training mostly, on the firing range, still the best shot in the 100, but jasper was getting better each day, and also in the new hand-to-hand fighting area. Bellamy had said we should set it up after the beating i gave his guards. I saw them around a bit still, but more often than not they made a hasty retreat when i came near. None of them had made any sort of apperance near the trainging grounds behind the drop ship. Over this time i manged to earn the trust of pretty much all the members of the 100, even Clarke was feeling less tense around me. However, i became particularly good friends with Octavia, Raven and Bellamy. I had shown that i knew the secrets of the Blake siblings, but had not shared them with anyone but the two of them so they knew i could be trusted, that was my reasoning anyway. I became friends with Raven after i asked her to show me how she was splitting the gun powder for the bullets. After a couple days of trying, i was able to give her and Jasper a hand with them.

Finn, however, didn't trust me, despite his pushes for peace with the grounders. I was wondering when he would come forward with the peace proposal from Lincoln. He always seemed to be glaring at me whenever he saw me around camp. I had followed him a couple times, wondering where he went all the time when he was out in the forest, but i had lost him after about half an hour. I guessed he had realised and back tracked a bit to throw me off or something.

After the first 2 weeks i was here, the food hut burned down. This led to a whole host of other problems, and the most improtant one, lack of food and therefore, the need to hunt. So, hunt we did. During this time i learnt a bit about using a spear, how to throw, where to aim, best way to disarm your opponent, that kind of thing. In the first couple days, we caught next to nothing, only a couple rabbits that was no where near enough food for the 100, but then my team (Myself, Octavia and Diggs, one of the guards and a friend of Bellamy's) managed to kill a pair of deer, thanks to a well placed spear throw from me and a thrown knife from Octavia (who had clearly been training with Lincoln). Clarke and Finn's team (Clarke had looked less than happy about him joining her) also caught a deer, so we were OK for a time, with extra supplies from the berries and nuts gathered fro the forest around us.

Late in the Fourth week since my arrival in this world, i asked Octavia if i could meet Lincoln. At first she seemed a bit skeptical of the idea, thinking that it wouldn't be wise, but when i told her that i knew who he was, and that i needed to ask him something important, she relented and took me to see him.

We walked carfully through the forest, careful not to step on any twigs or dry leaves. Octavia was about 2 metres in front of me, low to the ground moving slowly. She had her knife held in her hand, as if she was sneaking up on someone to slit their throat. i mimiced her movements, stepping where she stepped, keeping to her height. This was not the easiest of feats, due to me having legs alot longer than Oc tavia's, but i made do. We came to a small crevice in a rock face, just large enough to admit a person my size. Octavia, with practised ease, slid into the crevice, proceeding on her stomach, pushing herself forward with her elbows and knees. i followed suit, carefully slipping in behind Octavia. The crevice became a passage, meeting at a right angle, leading both to the left and the right. Octavia slipped down into the passage, gently placing her feet onto the rock floor. She glanced back to check that i was following. When she saw that i was reaching the opening she started down the passaged heading to the left, once more low to the ground, placing her feet down with timely precision. I dropped to the floor, being carfuly not to make a sound as my feet hit it, before following the retreating figure of Octavia. The passage was longer than i had expected, being almost 50 metres or so before we could see light at the end. By the time we could see the light, we had turned left or right at least twice, perhapse even 3 times. Octavia turned to me in the gloomy half light and put a finger to her lips. i nodded,showing my undertanding. I held my breath as we made our way down the final part of the passage, before what i guessed was the main room. As we entered the cave, i saw over Octavia's shoulder that it was very much like in the show. A fire was on the oppisite side of the room to the entrance, over which Lincoln was now bent. In a corner i could see the furs of a bed. On the wall just above the bed were two swords on a rack. Looking back at the fire i saw another sword and a bow with a quiver full of arrows laying next to Lincoln. I only hoped he didn't turn them on me.

Octavia was making her way across the room, so i slipped in quietly and waited by the entrance. Octavia rose to her full height behind Lincoln, putting the blade to the skin at hit throat, he hadn't heard her come in, but he laughed as the steel touched his neck. He turned round, embracing Octavia and giving her a passionate kiss, lasting several seconds. When they rose for air, he noticed me standing next to the entrance. Lighting quick Octavia was behind him, his sword in his hand and he was about to stalk twoards me when Octavia caught him "it's ok, he's with me" She said soothingly. "Why did he come here?" Lincoln demanded, neither taking his eyes off me nor lowering his sword. "He's the one i was telling you about, the one who knew who you were and about your people" Octavia explained. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing him?" Lincoln's stance had dropped slightly, but he was still alert. "Because i knew you would say no." Octavia said simply. I took a step forwards, thinking of the best way i could convince him i meant no harm. I had an idea but it was a long shot. I had always wondered whether me learning a bit ofTrigedasleng would come in handy, so i licked my lips and said as best i could "My name is Adam, I mean you no harm, Lincoln". I must have startled both of them, because they just stood there, stunned. Lincoln recovered first, "Where did you learn our tongue?" i think he said, though i couldn't be sure. However it was promising that the hostility was gone from his voice. I did my best to reply "I learnt a bit from where i came from, though i am not too good at it." He must have understood because he spoke next in english, "Your accent is good, and you aren't the worst at speaking it, but you have a lot to learn." Octavia had just watched the entire exchange in stunned silence, looking from Lincoln to me and back to Lincoln. "I learnt a bit from where i come from" i said in English, filling Octavia in on what was happening. She nodded, still stunned. Lincoln crossed the cave and shook my hand, the warrior's handshake, wrist to wrist. Apparently that had held on all this time. "Would you two like something to eat?" Lincoln offered, "i would love some, thanks" i replied, in Trigedasleng, though Lincoln corrected me, so i repeated the correct sentence. Lincoln turned to Octavia, who nodded in agreement, only just now recovering from her stupor. She pointed at me, "You, sir, have got some explaining to do". She stated firmly. And so we sat down to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Cheers filled the dusky air as fires all around camp caused shadows to dance in all manner of places. I leaned against the dropship, a makeshift cup in my hands, half filled with Monty's famous moodshine. I took a swig, the burning sensation moving down my throat into my stomach as the liquid made it's journey south. God, this tastes good. Yet more cheers went up from one of the tables that had been erected outside the dropship, justt for tonight. An array of drinking games were taking place on each of the tables. At the one that had just erupted with cheers, it appeared to be Miller at the centre of attention. On one the quieter ones I saw Octavia, and when she felt my eyes on her she smiled, raising her cup at me, a gesture that I returned. Out of the dropship came Clarke, followed by Bellamy., both of which were in conversation, "It's ok" I heard Bellamy say, in a reassuring voice "You go have fun". Clarke seemed to think about it for a second before deciding "Yeah, ok, I will" She said after a pause. She turned to leave, took a step before turning back, "You know, you should try to have some fun too." She said to Bellamy, who smiled, "I'll have my fun when the Grounders get here. Now go." He gestured to the tables. Clarke turned to leave. Bellamy turned his head to look at me. I just smirked at him, hoping he didn't realise. "What are you smiling about?" Bellamy asked seriously. "Nothing" I looked away towards the wall, flicking my eyes back to Bellamy everynow and then, my smirk still on my face. "You little...whatever" Bellamy glared daggers at me before leaving.

I moved through the tents, before coming to Raven's tent. I could hear voices as i got closer. I almost reached the tent flap when I heard Finn's voice, he sounded annoyed "You know what, you're right. I'm being stupid, do what you want on Unification Day". I just heard Raven's typical sarcastic tone "That's what I'm doing". Finn appeared out of the tent, stopping to glare at me before carrying on. He headed in the direction of his secret entrance in and out of the camp. I had found it a couple weeks ago, when I had followed him out into the forest. I ducked down into Raven's tent. It was large compared to most of them, with a large mat of furs on the floor, with bits of tarp mixed in. On the far side of the tent from the entrance, stood Raven's table. It was at this that Raven now sat, carfully, but efficently splitting the gun powder between casings to increase our ammo supply. She stopped her work to glance over her shoulder and throw a glare in my direction. Her face loosened to a weary smile when she saw that it was me, before turning back to her work. As I made my way across the tent she said "I thought you were Finn, sorry". "It's fine" I assured her. "I may have heard that the two of you weren't exactly the best of friends at this point in time." I sat next to her on the second seat. She dropped the casing she was working on, "He is just being so annoying at the moment. He never seems to leave me alone. When he's in camp that is. Often he just seems to disappear off into the forest doing who knows what." The frustration was clearly audiable in her voice, "And when he is in camp, he's always checking up on me or getting on my case about not having enough fun, When all I'm trying to do is keep us alive." After her outburst, she let out a sigh. "I mean, he's great usually, just right now he's just being stupid". I nodded. "I know what you mean. He's just looking out for you, though he is being a bit ridiculous about it in my opinion. Anyway, he is right on this one. We have more than enough ammo for when the grounders attack, you should go and have some fun", I put my hands on her shoulders, which relaxed as I made contact "Seriously, Raven". Raven squirmed a little before relenting. Holding up her hands. she said "Fine, I'll go find a drink". "You won't regret it" I said with a laugh, "Monty really knows how to make a drink." I returned to the tables with Raven, who went off in search of a drink. I resumed my position next to the drop ship. It was only a matter of time before Finn came back. I glanced at Clarke who was playing on one of the smaller tables on the edge of the clearing, near to the wall. Soon, it will get worse. I picked up my cup and took a swig, once more revelling in the marvel that is Monty's Moonshine.

A couple hours passed, and I barely moved from my spot next to the dropship. A couple people had come to say hello, like Fox and Monroe, both of which were stumbling all over. Bellamy came over, asking if I could see any gaps in the sentries on the walls. After assuring him 4 times that they were ok, he went back to his patrolling. Octavia had come up to me, almost crashing at my feet if I hadn't caught her. Luckily, she hadn't told anyone about Lincoln, which had been my greatest worry. She stayed for a couple minutes, needing full support to stand until Bellamy came over and said she had had enough, to which I agreed, much to Octavia's dismay. I would have to explain to her in the morning. I saw Raven at one of the tables, bouncing a ring into a cup. She seemed to be extremely good at it, from what I could see.

Then, my stomach clenched. Finn was making his way directly towards Clarke, who was standing at one of the tables. I quickly made my way down the dropship ramp, dodged round a couple sleeping members of the 100, and snuck through the crowd towards Clarke, and soon Finn. As I got near, I saw Clarke pick up one of the cups, down it and lower it to reveal the ring that had been inside. Cheers and claps rose from those around the table. Finn appeared behind Clarke, as I arrived on the other side of the table. Clarke turned to see Finn, her smile dropping as she saw him. "Can I talk to you a second?" He inquired, urgently. Clarke turned back to the table, rolled her eyes and said "Sorry, guys, I'll finish up later." Clarke made her way away from the table. As she did, Finn grabbed the ring from the table and bonced it into the cup. "That was her go" He said, nodding his head in Clarke's direction, before following after Clarke. The next person picked up the cup to drink, whilst I snuck around the table, and after Finn and Clarke's retreating figures.

Finn led Clarke through the maze of tents, so taht they were well away from all of the comotion of the games and tables. Clarked grabbed Finn's arm, stopping him in his tracks. I ducked down behind a tent as Finn turned to face Clarke. "What the hell do you want Finn?" Clarke demanded, her voice laced with anger. Finn took in a deep breath, "I've created a meeting with the leader of the Grounders.". A weighted silence followed, crushing all ease that may have still been near. "You did what?!" Clarke practically shouted. I heard Finn shushing Clarke, "Keep your voice down will you". "Why the hell did you do that?" Clarke whisper-shouted, "Wait, how did you do that?". I imagined Clarke's face scrunched up in confusion. "They speak English, or at least a few of them do. Most speak another language, but a few speak English that we can understand. I met one when I was in the forest a few weeks ago, the one that we captured. His name is Lincoln.". Once again, the silence that filled the area seemed to squeeze on all those present. "So, you met a grounder in the forest, who is called Lincoln, and thinks that we could have a peaceful meeting with the grounders?" Clarke sounded unimpressed. "Yes, that is what he and I both believe." Finn wasn't deterred by Clarke's skepticalism. "We have a real chance of peace, Clarke. Come on, let's go for it". A silence followed, in which Clarke must have been thinking, "You do know that Bellamy won't agree to this, right?" She said matter-of-factly. "That's why I came to you, you listen to reason" Finn said, not unkindly. "He is gung-ho Iwill give you that" Clarke said, though she still sounded like she didn't like the whole idea. "Come on, Clarke, if it doesn't work out, then no harm done" Finn said reassuringly. Clarke scoffed, "No harm done? They will kill us where we stand if the deal goes south." Clarke exclaimed. "Lincoln said that there would be no weapons, on either side" Finn stated. Yet another silence fell, once again waiting on Clarke, who was thinking hard. "When does...Lincoln...say the meeting will be held?" Clarke said, tentativly. "Dawn tomorrow, at a bridge to the north of here. No weapons of any kind. Just you, and the Grounder leader, in clear view". Finn's voice had picked up in anticipation. "So is that a yes?". "Yes, fine" Clarke sounded pained, "When do we leave?". "An hour. That will allow us time to pack, and then once we have left, time to meet Lincoln and reach the bridge by dawn" Finn said, just containing his excitement. "Fine, I'll go get packing" Clarke's voice laced with annoyance, with a trace of anticipation. Finn went one way, Clarke the other. I waited until I was sure both of them had moved on before leaving my hiding spot and running to find Clarke and, by my guess Bellamy.

I slinked after Clarke as she made her way through the crowd towards Bellamy, who appeared to be going to the shooting range. Clarke caught up with Bellamy, stopping with a light hand on his chest. I was too far away from them to hear the conversation, but as I got closer I heard Clarke say "So? Will you be our backup?" to which Bellamy nodded. Clarke headed off in the direction of her tent, most likely to gear up. I moved to stand next to Bellamy who was gazing after Clarke, thinking. "You do realise I know what is happening, right?" I said cautiously. Bellamy nodded, never looking away from Clarke's direction, even though she was out of sight. When Bellamy made no move to speak, I continued, "I'm in, who else do you need?". Bellamy turned his head finally, looking straight at me, "Raven and Jasper. Make sure they aren't too drunk. But don't tell them what is happened, say I'll explain on the way. Don't need people freaking out." I inclined my head, showing my understanding. As I made my way from Bellamy to look for Jasper and Raven, Bellamy called after me: "Wait how do you-". "I just do Bellamy. I know stuff I shouldn't, don't I?" I called back, laughing. I could see Bellamy shaking his head, chuckling.

I found Raven and Jasper easily enough. Raven was having an intense drinking game with Miller and Diggs, both of which thought they could beat Raven, only to discover that she was a badass when it came to these kinds of games. And most other things, actually. Jasper wasn't faring so well, getting beaten under the table by Monty, though he was sober enough. Monty seemed a little suspicious as to why Jasper had to go, but after I promised him that I would give him all the details later he relented. Monty had been one of the people who had come to trust me more recently, still seeing me as dangerous after my fight with tatoo guys and his buddies, but he had really tried when Jasper urged him to and once he realised what I was like, he loosened up. Jasper, Raven and I made our way to the armoury to gear up. Bellamy was already there, with four rifles, 3 magazines each. Each of us grabbed a gun, slinging it over our shoulders. Me and Bellamy had done it so often that it came naturally, from his experience as a guard on the Ark and mine back in Los Angeles. Raven seemed comfortable enough with the strap, but Jasper had to try three times before he got it on properly and not tangled all around his body. I slipped the magazines in the pockets of my jacket, a leather one Bellamy had given my second week after watching me trounce three guys at once in the arena, since he had missed my first fight. I reached behind my back and felt the familiar shape of my trusty pistol, tucked in my waist band. I still had all of the rounds I had taken from the range. God, it felt like a lifetime ago. I had been a different person back then. But now, everything had changed. I had ended up here, in what is going to become a war zone in the not so distant future, and no idea how to get home.

When the others were ready, we waited for Bellamy's signal. He came in about a quarter of an hour later, telling us to move out. Keeping to the shadows, we snuck out through the gate, Bellamy telling the guard that they would be back tomorrow around midday if all went well as we went past. We followed Finn and Clarke's tracks through the forest. This wasn't easy as there was next to no light beneath the roof of green leaves from the moon and Bellamy said torches would only bring unwanted attention. I used this time to fill in Jasper and Raven. Jasper seemed calm and passive about the whole scenario, but Raven all but eploded. She went on about how Finn was being stupid and ignorant, not paying attention to the danger that he was in and also how he was always trying to sort everything out himself when it wasn't necessary. All of us just kept quiet, knowing it was not the best move to try and negotiate with an angry Raven. After god knows how long (and how far) we came to the edge of a clearing, where Finn, Clarke and a grounder were conversing. I knew who Lincoln was, but the others had no clue so raised their guns immediately. I pushed their guns down quickly, before any of them could get a shot off. "That's not the leader" I whispered, "That's the Grounder who is trying to help Finn organise peace talks. He's the guy whose taking them to the meeting place. Don't shoot him." Reluctantly, the three of them lowered their guns, Bellamy being the last to do so. After a couple minutes more of talking, Lincoln led Finn and Clarke off towards the left of where we were crouching, pushing their waty through the undergrowth. Bellamy once more led the way, followed by me, then Raven, and Jasper after her. No one talked the whole way to the bridge, by which time streaks of red-orange light were treaming through the leaves above our heads. Once or twice I thought Lincoln clocked our presence but he seemed to still be oblivious. Clarke had left a few pointers to help out. A piece of cloth here, a pile of nuts there, just little pointers letting us know we were still on the right track.

The light had turned to a yellow-orange by the time we reached the bridge. Clarke, Finn and Lincoln went onto the actual span of the bridge itself, whilst we went to one side, hidden from view but still able to see what was happening. I scanned the trees of the other side of the bridge, waiting for the grounders arrival. We didn't have to wait long. A grounder on foot, flanked by two on horse back armed with bows and swords at their sides stepped out from the tree line and began across the bridge. The riders stopped when they reached the edge of the bridge, but the one of foot, whose face was covered by a mask continued onwards till they reached the middle of the bridge. Lincoln told Clarke that this was one of the generals, and she would be the person she would talk to. Clarke nodded and catiously began her journey across the bridge. Finn made to follow, but Lincoln stopped him, saying that they had to be alone. From our side of the river a rustling came from the bushes. Octavia's pale face appeared as she made her way towards Lincoln. I glanced at Bellany, seeing his eyes narrowing as he sucked in a breath. Jasper did the same, but instead his eye widened in fear. Octavia embraced Lincoln, placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back. Finn and Clarke just stared, as did the Grounders. Lincoln shared a few quiet words with Octavia, though i couldn't hear from my position. They seemed to be arguing over something. My best guess was Octavia being on the bridge at that time at all. When they finished, seemingly at an agreement, Lincoln gestured to Clarke, telling her to keep moving. Clarke met the grounder in the centre of the bridge, who had removed their mask to reveal a tanned and war paint covered face. Anya was her name, from what I could remember, and she had been Commander Lexa's mentor when she was training. A tense feeling covered the area, making all holf in a little breath. The only one who seemed unaffected was Anya, who just stared coldly at Clarke. Clarke held out her hand, saying in a clear voice that I could just about hear, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Clarke". Anya ignored the hand, to which Clarke lowered said hand. "I am Anya kom Tri kru", Anya said "It isn't so nice to meet you, Clarke." Anya's voice was cold and accusing. "Why is that?" Clarke asked, clearly unsure of what the problem was. "You burned down one of our villages with the missles you set off a few weeks ago. We lost two people to the fire." Anya's voice kept up it's manevolent tone. "Missles?" Clarke seemed bewildered, but then realisation kicked in, "Oh wait, you mean the flares. No, they weren't missles. They were flares we were using to signal our families back on the Ark. They weren't weapons", "Yet they killed two people and destroyed an entire village!" Anya just about keeping her cool. "I am very sorry about that, but that was never our intention." Clarke said, trying to regain some ground. So far the meeting was not going the way she had planned it, I suspect. "We are here to make amends for any wrongs we have commited and hopefully have a fresh start." Clarke continued, "As it is obvious we got off on the wrong foot.". "Make amend? You have alot to do with that, as well as a whole host of wrongs that you have commited. A fresh start would only be benificial for your selves, not us." Anya shot back. Clarke seemed to be getting desperate, "We don't want a war. We just want to live here. Our home is dying and we need some where new to live." "Don't want a war? What do you called firing missiles at us, if not a declaration of war. Besides, the land we are on is ours. You have claimed it thinking you were their first. It was our hunting grounds." Anya's serious tones ringing out across the valley. Clarke tried a different approach, "More of our people are coming. They will wipe you out if we are in a war because of our superior technology. You have no hope to win.". "Can you garantee that your people will honour any terms that we set forth here?" Anya's eyes had narrowed sucipiciously. "Not really, bu-" Clarke began, "Why would I agree to a treaty that your people can break the minute they set foot on the ground? We might as well just kill our selves right away. Our easiest option is to kill you now, and deal with the rest later. There is only one hundred of you here right now, after all. I have three times as many warriors available to me." Anya interrupted.

I tore my eyes away from the two women talking, and scanned the trees. I spotted maybe six guys with bows at the ready, but they seemed to not have spotted us. I nudged Jasper, "Look, the trees". Jasper peered through his scope. I saw his face turn to one of fear. "Oh god your right" He whispered, "Bellamy, we have grounders in the trees." Bellamy and Raven both followed the tree line, their faces hardening when they saw them. "We have to get Clarke out of there." Jasper urged. "No" I said firmly "Wait a little longer." Jasper was about to argure, but when Bellamy put his hand on his shoulder he backed down. The talk had got a lot more heated, with comments flying back and forth. Finn once again made to walk forwards, before once again being stopped by Lincoln. Jasper was getting more and more fidgity. Anya seemed as if she woudl go for her sword any second. Jasper couldn't take it any more, and before Bellamy, Raven or I could do anything, he was on his feet shouting, "Clarke look out, there are grounders in the trees!" And then his rifle was at his shoulder and two grounders were falling from their perches. Raven and I opened fire on the other archers, both dropping two each, but not before they had loosed a few volleys at Clarke and the others on the bridge. Lincoln had pushed Octavia behind him and had an arrow in his shoulder. Anya had her blade out but she too a shot from Bellamy, sending her spinning. Clarke and Bellamy seemed to share a look before Finn had grabbed Clarke's hand (much to Raven's disgust) and was dragging her back across the bidge. Arrows were still flying and Jasper, Raven and I had each dropped at least one other grounder. When Finn, Clarke and Octavia were off the bridge in the safety of the tree line, Lincoln made a dash across the bridge towards the grounders, shouting back for Finn to hold back Octavia, who had just made a run after him. " We should go, too" Said Bellamy, after he had lowered his gun. The four of us met up with the other three and we rapidly made our way back to camp, each wondering just how bad this could turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Just a quick note, but thank you to everyone who is reading this. I wasn't sure how much people would like it so its great to see that people are taking an interest. I also wanted to mention that my uploading may be a little haphazard, but the aim is at least 1 chapter a week, usually uploaded Sunday night. My motiavtion also comes from reviews and favorites so, keep them coming :)**

Chapter 5

The air in the dropship was static, charged by the intensity of the tension in the room. I sat on 1 side of the room, on a box with my back against the wall. Finn was facing one of the other walls, his hands on his head. Clarke and Bellamy were both glaring at his back, their eyes trying to bore holes into him. Octavia was curled up in a ball in the corner next to Raven. She had argued with Bellamy about Lincoln but had given up and sat down, leaving him to sort out Clarke and Finn though i didn't think that that argument was over. Last we had seen of Lincoln was him running across the bridge, hand on his shoulder preventing any more loss of blood. I guessed that was the image clear in Octavia's head. Jasper and Monty were sat on the floor next to me. Jasper had been quietly explaining what had happened at the bridge to Monty, though he wasn't so flamboyant as he had been in the show. He was a lot more shaken. The entire way back from the bridge he had struggled to walk in a straight lline, only calming down when he saw the dropship, and Monty on the ramp.

Finn turned to face Clarke and Bellamy, "What were you thinking?" Finn said cooly, setting his gaze on Clarke, "This was a peace talk and you brought him" he pointed at Bellamy, "and him", His hand moved to point at me. Bellamy scoffed, "What do you think she was going to do? You could see what the grounders think of us. They think we invaded their lands, killed their people, destroyed their villages. They don't want peace, they want to wipe us out. If we," He gestured to himself, me, Raven and then Jasper," hadn't been their, You would have died, Octavia would have died, and Clarke would have died. Octavia's grounder boyfriend will probably have died as well." he glared at Octavia as he said the last bit, who simply returned his look with just as much hostility. Finn spoke again, "They probably saw you in the trees. They realised that we were threatening them because you were there." Clarke let out a laugh, shaking her head, "Finn, come on. You seriously think that this is their fault?" She shook her head again, "Your peace deal, almost got you, me and Octavia killed. As Bellamy said, if it wasn't for these guys, our head will be on a spike in the grounder camp or something." Finn raised his voice, "No, if you had just done as I said, and not brought weapons the talks would have gone fine, no problems." Clarke matched his voice level, "Did you see the grounders? They had men on horses with swords and bows, they had archers in the trees, the leader had a god damn sword on her. If Bellamy hadn't shot her, they I wouldn't be having this conversation with you, would I?" She nodded at Bellamy, who returned the gesture. "How did you meet...Lincoln...any way?" Raven asked from her position next to Octavia. "On one if my...walks...through the forest, I spotted Octavia meeting with a grounder, " Bellamy settled his icy glare on Octavia, who once again met him unflinchingly, "They shared a kiss then went into a small cave. I waited outside the cave for a while, maybe an hour, before Octavia emerged from the cave and made her way back to the dropship. I snuck into the cave and was met with Lincoln, who almost cut my throat before I stopped him. I told him I meant no harm and that I only wanted to talk. We talked for a bit before I realised that not all of the grounders were happy with this war, some wanted peace. So we hatched the plan to try and get peace between us and the grounders. One which you ruined spectacularly, well done." Finn did a slow, sarcastic clap. Bellamy crossed his arms across his chest, "You really don't see it do you?" Bellamy advanced on Finn, leaving only a sliver of space between their faces. Bellamy was quite a bit taller than Finn, so the manouver seemed to intimidate Finn, though he hid it quite well. "The grounders don't want peace. They want to kill us all. They have done nothing but threaten us since the day we came down from the Ark. Peace isn't possible here, it is a foreign concept. Survival is possible, but only if we defend ourselves. People like you prevent that from happening." Finn held Bellamy's eyes, neither stepping down. "Alright, that's enough." I spoke up. "Arguing about why these talks failed won't help. Figuring out what to do now, considering the grounders are on their way, will help. So, why don't you focus on that first." Bellamy took a step back from Finn, placing himself once more next to Clarke, who seemed to be considering what I had said. "Adam's right" Clarke said finally. "The grounders are now on their way, no two ways around it. So, we need to strengthen the walls, set up patrols, make sure we are ready for when they come." Clarke's voice showing the true reason as to why she is the leader here. "Don't forget, winter is on it's way" Octavia's voice called from the corner, "We will need to make sure we have a decent amount of food stored up,as well as blankets or clothes to keep us warm." "Learn that from your grounder boyfriend" Bellamy shot at her. Octavia looked as if she would lash out, but Raven stepped in, "She's right. The nights are already getting colder, and the days aren't lasting as long. We don't have long till winter so we should really begin preparing immediatly." Bellamy scowled at the pair of them. Clarke spoke before he got a chance to say anything, "That's the plan then. Bellamy, make sure our defenses are ready for the grounders. Octavia, see that we have a significant stockpile of food for the winter. Raven and Jasper, keep working on gun powder and splitting the bullets, we'll need as many as we can. Monty, see if we can get the radio working, maybe even set up some walkie talkies, they could come in handy as well. Adam, go around camp, help out where necessary. And Finn...just stay out of the way and don't cause trouble. Alright people, let's move.

The next we days was a flurry of jobs. I went around camp, always doing one thing or another. I went to bed each night exausted, falling into a deep adn dreamless sleep. My dreams were fading. I used to have them every night, but now, I have maybe one a week, sometime not even that. Often, I dreamt about the orb, that I was engulfed by it and suddenly I was falling through the clouds, only to wake up the second I hit the ground. Now, i was so tired my nights were black, nothing happening from the moment I hit the bed to the moment I rose the next morning to the arguing of one person or another. Sometimes it was Raven and Finn, sometimes it was Monty and Jasper, it varied from morning to morning. The jobs I did also varied. More often than not, I was training people. Guns, hand to hand, a couple people even wanted to learn to fight with a spear so I did my best to teach them. Jasper was rapidly becoming the best shot among the 100, but he still fell well behind me and Bellamy. I also helped Jasper and Raven with ammo. Jasper had made some rudimentary gun powder from various ingredients we had managed to scavenge from the few bunkers we found. I made a few runs to the bunkers, along with Finn (much to his disgust), Miller and Monroe (both of which seemed to view me as Bellamy's second hand, thanks to my marksmanship and knowledge) to grabs some supplies. We found a few more rifles, a few more barrels of ammo, and a host of blankets and warm clothes, though alot would need repairing to be of any use. The ammo turned out to be next to useless, as it just jammed the guns. I spent a whole day with Raven and Jasper to try and get them to work but we gave up on them. Clarke had asked me, just after the attack at the bridge if i knew what was going to happen. After assuring her I didn't know, she asked me if I could convince Octavia to look for Lincoln, and ask him if he had any information he could give us. Octavia was quite relectant, thinking that it was a trap where she would lead Bellamy to Lincoln, so I agreed to go with her part of the way, and if we were followed I would hold them up. When we had left, I doubled back, finding Bellamy and a couple others following our tracks. I managed to convince Bellamy that he didn't have to approve of Octavia's actions, but to at least respect her privacy. He wasn't so pleased about that, but he turned back all the same.

Octavia found me working with Raven on the bullets. Octavia popped her head through the flap in Raven's tent, "Adam, could you come with me a sec?" she asked, before smiling at Raven. "Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a minute." I finished the bullets I was working on, said goodbye to Raven and went out to meet Octavia. We walked through the camp towards the dropship. Most people stayed out of our way, but now, rather them avoiding me, they were avoiding Octavia. Scornful looks were thrown in her direction the whole way to the dropship. "So, I take it people aren't happy about you and Lincoln" I said, "Nope." Octavia said with a scowl, "The guys in the food hut have taken to calling me 'Grounder Pounder'. Lovely name, I know.", Her face darkened at that. "They'll get used to it, trust me." I reassued her. "Why aren't they as understanding as you?" Octavia whined. "Because I met Lincoln. And I know other grounders. Though I haven't met them, I know that they are just as good as Lincoln. Though, to be fair to you guys, they aren't as kind as Lincoln." I explained. We reached the dropship and climbed the ramp. As we entered, I spotted Clarke working with someone, who had managed to get a huge gash down his arm. Clarke was busily bandaging the arm, stopping the flow of blood. Bellamy burst in behind us, and immediately spun Octavia around to face him. "What the hell were you thinking?" He practically shouted at her, "The grounders are out there and you decide it was a good idea to go speak to your boyfriend out in the forest?". Clarke spoke before either me or Octavia got a chance, "I asked to go see if Lincoln could tell us anything about the grounder's tactics." She said, not looking up from her patient. The bandage was finished, and the patinet made a hasty retreat down the ramp. Bellamy stared at Clarke. "You sent Octavia out there? Adam could have told us with out having to send Octavia out to be attacked by the grounders" His voice hadn't let up much. "Uhh, I just want to point out that I can't tell you about the grounders tactics really. I just know how they fight, and from which way they will be coming." I said quickly before anyone else spoke. "Besides, it doesn't matter, Bell, Lincoln was there and he said that they will attack over the bridge. He's not sure how many warriors they could send, but it's alot. More than enough to overwhelm us." Octavia explained. Bellamy turned away shaking his head. "Bellamy, we need this. It's like having a man on the inside, giving us information." Clarke said, advancing on Bellamy. "Oh you are going to have lots of fun with him on the inside of Mount Weather" I murmered. "What was that?" Octavia asked. "Nothing" I said qucikly, smiling to a bewildered Octavia. Clarke and Bellamy were having a heated debate once more. I nudged Octavia, "Let's just leave these two, shall we?" Octavia nodded and followed me out of the drop ship. "I'm starving, what about you?" I asked, realising I hadn't eaten all day. "No, Lincoln had some roast deer that he had hunted so I had food there."Octavia waved me off. "No problem, don't get into trouble." I said, heading off in the direction of the food huts, whilst Octavia went off to do whatever.

Night had settled in nicely. There weren't any problems that we could see. Everyone was home and accounted for, the sentries were on watch, kept alert by friends bringing drinks and Bellamy walking past, shouting them awake and spirits were high, especially for such a dark time. Even Raven had put down her bullets and ventured out in look of some conversation and a drink. I walked along the top of the wall, looking both sides. On one side, there was laughter, drinking and light. On the other, were trees, the pillboxes that were under construction, and an eerie darkness. I passed Diggs who had his gun down, giving me a high five when I heard a clatter. Suddenly, the wall broke out with shouts and calls from people all along the wall, "What was that?", "That was the noise traps", "Someone find Bellamy or Clarke, quick". I was next to Diggs, my pistol aimed out into the darkness whilst he had his rifle propped on the wall sweeping across, looking for signs of movement. My eyes scanned up and down, more people were shouting. The I spotted a figure stumble between two trees before collapsing. "Hold your fire!" I shouted as loud as I could. The lowering my voice slightly, I said to Diggs, "Get the gate open. And find Bellamy." With that I vaulted the parapet at the top of the wall, landing on the earth the other side. I heard Diggs shout above me, "Get the gate open, Adam's gone down there." I kept my pistol up, as i made my way towards the trees where I had seen the figure collapse. I heard the creeping sound as the gate opened, with Octavia and two others coming out as soon as there was space. I kept on searching before coming across him. Murphey was laying on the ground, blood covered his face from cuts and bruises lined his exposed arm and torso. He had managed to roll on to his back, and was now staring at me wide eyed, wondering whether I would kill him or not. Octavia arrived, almost crashing into me. When she saw Murphey, she simply murmered "Oh gof, Murphey". The two others followed behind her, both crying out. One of them turned around to vomit behind a tree. "We need to get him inside, quick."Octavia managed, before moving to grab his legs. I was about to protest when she looked up at me, "Come on" she nodded her head to his arms, so I grabbed them and yanked him towards camp. Four guys with guns had come out of the gate and were scanning the area, guns trained outwards. One of those who ahd come with Octavia shouted out, "Quick, get Clarke. We have someone who is badly injured". Bellamy came out as some one went in, calling for Clarke. Bellamy immediatly turned on Octavia, who passed Murphey's legs onto Diggs. "Octavia, what the hell?!" Bellamy shouted. Octavia cut him off, "Oh lay off it Bell". She pushed past him, keeping pace with us as we carried Murphey through camp. People gasped as we made our way towards the dropship, most putting hands to their mouths, others turned away in disgust. Clarke was at the bottom of the ramp. "Quick get him inside. Now." Two people held open the tarp as we lugged Murphey through the drop ship door, carefully laying him down on one of the bunks inside. Clarke looked over his body, examining each of his cuts. The people who had carried Murphey in left the dropship, but not before they had knocked into Bellamy and Octavia who were jsut coming through the door. "What's happening?" Bellamy demanded, "Why did Diggs say you jumped the wall?". "Because I did." I said simply, "I saw someone collapse as so I jumped to see who it was and get them help.". Bellamy didn't look happy, "But instead it was Murphey, someone who we know for a fact is evil. And I'm pretty sure we said we would kill him if he ever came back here.". "We did." Clarke stated. "Then we should throw him back out there and leave him to die. He's crazy." Bellamy basically shouted. "Are you even human?" Octavia turned to Bellamy, "This is one of the 100. Sure he did bad things, but look as him. He's been through hell". "He's been through worse" Clarke said, "Look here" She held up his fingers," He was caught by the grounders. And they tortured him. His finger nails have been torn out." ."Ouch". We all turned to see Raven standing in the door way, Finn just behind her. They came in to stand beside Bellamy and Octavia. "He's been roughed up badly" Finn commented, "Here, let me help", he crouched down to help Clarke. I glanced to Raven just in time to see the eye roll I was expecting. Looking back I saw Murphey begin to shake, "Quick hold him down" Raven and Finn were quickest, Finn holding his legs, Raven his arms and torso. Clarke had begun to clean up Murphey's wounds when Monroe threw the tarp out of her way, "Clarke, help, someone is bleeding from their eyes". As if on cue, the infected person came in, held up by two others, "Set him down over there" Clarke gestured to another bunk towards the back of the drop ship. "What's happening?" Bellamy said, looking around in confusion. "Oh no...", It suddenly dawned on me. "What? What is it?" Octavia asked frantically. "I know what's happening. Murphey's infected with a disease. It spreads through touch". Everyone froze, looking at each other in worry and fear. "God help us" Clarke said out loud.


End file.
